This present invention relates to an improvement in cookers, and more particularly to poultry cookers which cook poultry by self-generated steam.
Currently numerous patents exist for cooking poultry, for basting poultry, for smoking poultry, for roasting poultry, and for otherwise enhancing the flavor of poultry [and other cookable meat products]. These generally involve some form of pan or pan-like object and many include a support member either for the poultry or for some other object, such as a fluid-releasing basting plate and the like. Some include a support member which, not only supports the poultry to be cooked, but ingeniously provides for an aid in cooking by being hollowed and having apertures to, not only aid in cooking, but to add flavor to the product. Some are just support stands. All which generally aid in cooking are complex. Those which are merely support stands could, but generally don't aid in cooking. None, as configured, function as the cooker. A recent trend envisions cooking turkeys by deep frying with a claim of better taste and faster cooking times. The taste of deep-frying fat is left the subjective palates of the beholder; faster cooking, however, is a result of deep-frying. With deep-frying also comes the negative nutritional values associated with cooking with fatty oils.
The present invention embodies a simple process of cooking coupled with a rather unique yet simple structure which steams the poultry using the steam generated from the juices of the poultry as it heats and cooks. The self-generated juice-flavored steam is contained within the device, does not evaporate during the cooking process, and recirculates. The result is that large poultry, such as a 25-pound turkey for example, cooking by its own self-generated juice-flavored steam, is completely cooked in about two hours. Because of how it was cooked, it is succulent and healthy.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. provide a simple, low-cost, and portable poultry cooking device which can be easily disassembled, re-assembled, and used virtually anywhere and at anytime; PA1 b. foster more healthy cooking means; PA1 c. provide a poultry cooking device which is easy to manufacture and easy to use; PA1 d. permit one to cook large poultry without constant attention or vigilance while cooking; and PA1 e. conserve resources by decreasing cooking times for large poultry.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.